


FRISSON

by nelidova



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Se desarrolla gran parte en Corea pero jamás he estado, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, así que esperen incoherencias, homophobic parents, no sé taggear
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelidova/pseuds/nelidova
Summary: FRISSON  [九死一生] (n.) to shiver of pleassure [nueve vidas]





	1. F

Cuando eran aún unos niños, Sehun siempre buscaba la manera de poder quedar con Jongin a pesar de vivir en lados puestos de la ciudad.

Jongin era más grande que él solo por unos meses, de invierno para ser exactos. Su piel era morena, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos dormilones, era unos centímetros más alto que Sehun y contrastaban enormemente, aun así, no podían estar lejos del otro aunque solo fuese por algunos días.

El menor vivía en aquel entonces con sus tíos en una casa modesta y tradicional de Busan, sus padres preferían Seúl, donde el negocio familiar prosperaba y solamente en las vacaciones tenían tiempo para visitarlo; al contrario, su amigo vivía en el este de la ciudad, a unos cuantos bloques del puerto, donde el sol pegaba sin escrúpulos y el aire llegaba caliente, casi asfixiante, incluso en el invierno y era algo que Sehun realmente odiaba.

Por lo general, quedaban de verse en casa de Jongin, quien, a pesar de vivir con sus padres y sus dos hermanas mayores, siempre estaba solo.

No hacían mucho mientras estaban en la casa del moreno: veían películas, jugaban algún videojuego o simplemente comían atún enlatado con mayonesa; si el clima pintaba bien, lo llevaban en sus mochilas hasta la playa, nadaban un rato hasta que el atardecer se acercara, después comían y regresaban a sus respectivas casas. Era una amistad normal, común porque no hacían nada extraordinario. Ni siquiera asistían al mismo colegio, pero se entendían perfectamente.

Se habían conocido un día cualquiera, años atrás; Sehun se había perdido en el centro de la ciudad mientras buscaba una tienda donde pudieran envolver el regalo de aniversario que había comprado para sus padres y enviarlo esa tarde por correo, pero, sin darse cuenta, terminó perdiendo el tiempo observando a un perro en una tienda de mascotas.

Ese día estaba también un niño ahí, con ojos cansados y mirada perdida, llevaba un pantalón con peto y una playera blanca debajo. Se veía igual de perdido que Sehun mirando a aquél precioso french poddle que solo movía sus orejitas mientras comía. El niño no hablaba y solo se acercaba más al vidrio para ver de cerca al perro, a veces dibujaba cosas en él, como si tratara de enviar un mensaje, Sehun solo lo veía. El niño no notaba su presencia y le ignoraba completamente, después de un rato el niño se fue con dos niñas más altas que él, ellas iban vestidas con cierto parecido al niño y le entregaban un vaso de helado con chispas, después se fueron. El menor no supo ya qué hacer, era tarde porque el sol se escondía y no había completado su misión y no sabía siquiera dónde estaba. El hombre que atendía la tienda llevó al animal a un cubículo que se encontraba en el fondo del local y cerró todo con candado, al salir le preguntó al pequeño si alguien pasaría por él, cosa que el menor negó con la cabeza, después le preguntó por dónde vivía pero él aún no se sabía la dirección, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que había llegado y no podía recordar el camino de regreso, solo recordaba el teléfono.

Como en esos años los teléfonos celulares eran considerados un lujo y, al ser una ciudad pequeña no había suficientes por las calles, el hombre llevó al pequeño a unas cuadras adelante, donde una pequeña repostería estaba a punto de cerrar. El hombre saludó a la señora que lavaba los cubiertos con un suave beso, le contó la historia del pequeño niño y le pidió prestado el teléfono del local, marcó el número que el niño antes le había dicho y habló con el tío de éste, informándole en qué lugar estaba el pequeño y si podían recogerlo, por desgracia, los tíos de Sehun no contaban con un auto propio y tardarían en llegar hasta conseguir un taxi, cosa que el señor respondió diciendo que podía llevarlo él, que tenía un hijo de la misma edad y sería bueno si se conocieran para entablar amistad y que después de cenar lo llevarían. Su tío aceptó y le dijo la dirección.

La señora Kim –como momentos después se presentó- le dio un pastelito de fresa con arándanos al pequeño y poco de leche caliente, fue a la parte de atrás e instantes después aparecieron tres niños: las dos niñas altas y el niño que había visto Sehun afuera de la tienda de mascotas; los tres eran hijos de aquella adorable pareja y se presentaron, las niñas eran lindas, pero Jongin era diferente y Sehun no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Todos cenaron pequeños pastelillos y el señor Kim llevó al niño a su casa cuando acabaron. La familia Oh estaba afuera del hogar esperándole y agradecieron a la amable familia, el pequeño Jongin no había hablado en todo ese tiempo pero se despidió del menor con un abrazo. Y de ahí todo continuó.

 

Tiempo pasó y visitaba regularmente aquella tienda. Saludaba al señor Kim y preguntaba si Jongin iría, a veces lo esperaba afuera y otras veces entraba y acariciaba al perro y lo alimentaba. Si llegaba su moreno amigo iban por helado o caminaban hasta el parque. Jongin sí tenía un buen sentido de la orientación y no se perdía, no hablaba mucho al principio, pero después le hacía bromas a Sehun.

El pequeño, además de querer visitar la tienda de mascotas para encontrarse con Jongin, ahorraba día a día ahorraba todo lo que podía para poder comprar el perro, su familia tenía dinero suficiente para comprar lo que él quisiera si lo pedía, pero se sentía mejor si él se esforzaba por lo que quería: comprar a aquel french poddle café era su sueño.

Debido a las vacaciones de verano de sus padres, por un par de semanas no pudo ir a visitar a su canino amigo ya que salieron de la ciudad, en cuanto regresaron, fue a la tienda con el dinero en mano y una correa que había comprado en el aeropuerto, era blanca con pequeñas perlitas que brillaban muy bonito en el sol, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el perro había sido vendido justo dos días antes. Lloró todo ese día y el siguiente. Le preguntó al señor Kim si tendría un perro parecido pronto y él dijo que tenía dos, pero estaban en su casa y no los vendería nunca porque eran de Jongin.

Después de ahí, comenzaron las visitas a casa de su amigo. Como no tenía quién lo llevara, aprendió a tomar todos los camiones debidos y se aprendió todas las paradas para llegar a casa del moreno. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se conocían y su relación era más natural. Jongin no tenía amigos en su escuela y no jugaba más que con sus hermanas.

—Para ser tan pobre, tienes lindos perros. —Dijo Sehun la primera vez que vio a Monggu y Jjangu, los perros de Jongin. No lo había dicho de forma grosera, fue un comentario que se le salió repentinamente, aun así, su amigo pareció no interesarse por lo que dijo y le invitó a ver la televisión. Igual, no había nada que hacer.

Jongin habitualmente cortaba hojas de los árboles cuando salía a caminar por la calle, prefería tomar las que fueran más grandes y más verdes, al principio, Sehun no entendía sus acciones pero lo dejaba pasar; había mucho más que no entendía de su moreno amigo.

Años pasaron, y de tener nueve a catorce años se notaba. A veces no se podían juntar hasta las vacaciones. En invierno podían quedarse en la casa de los Oh, su tía preparaba chocolate caliente y le tejía bufandas a ambos, cuando llegaba el verano y el sol pegaba horriblemente, preferían quedarse en casa del moreno. Sehun hacía limonada (bastante amarga para el gusto de Jongin) y la servía en bolsas de plástico con cierre hermético, le gustaba dejar pequeños gajos del limón, tal y como su tía acostumbraba y les colocaba un popote. A veces eran más hielos que nada, pero les gustaba compartir momentos así de íntimos y simples con el mayor. Su amistad era bastante linda, decían las hermanas de Jongin, que lo molestaban con que serían una linda pareja en el futuro.

 

 

▼▲▼▲▼

 

 

A los quince años, Jongin le confesó su amor a Sehun indirectamente.

Al principio, le tomó mucho tiempo asimilarlo. Sus compañeros de clases tenían novias bonitas, el mismo Jongin se sentía atraído por una niña de su curso, con pelo largo, ojos grandes y piel blanca, casi como Sehun, pero, por eso mismo, su amigo de la infancia siempre se le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en qué tipo de personas le gustaban.

No le gustaban las mujeres en sí. Solo si eran parecidas a su Sehun.

No tenía amigos cercanos durante la escuela media, pero había un chico chino que era igual de antisocial que él y le hacía compañía en el almuerzo. Fue al primero y al único que le contó sobre su vida amorosa.

El chico, llamado ZiTao, tenía un crush en un chico de preparatoria llamado Chanyeol. Se veían después de clases puesto que le ayudaba con su coreano, Jongin le tenía confianza suficiente ya que no iría y le contaría a nadie (y su límite en el idioma también era una ventaja). Cuando Jongin habló con Tao, sintió una alegría enorme. No era el primer ni último hombre por sentir algo 'mal' por su mejor amigo y se sentía feliz de por fin sacarlo y contarle a alguien. Varias veces sus hermanas trataban de sacar el tema sobre la homosexualidad de Jongin, pero este se hacía de oídos sordos y distraía la conversación. Sus padres nunca lo aceptarían.

Cuando el moreno por fin tuvo el valor suficiente de decirlo, Sehun le contó que estaba enamorado de su amiga Krystal.

Realmente a Jongin no le dolió tanto como le contó a Tao, pero el inquietante sentimiento de pérdida y soledad le quemaba por dentro cuando los veía salir y agarrarse de la mano.

Sehun era torpe en las citas, a veces le preguntaba a Jongin qué debía hacer y él solo le decía que la tratara como la persona más especial del mundo, que, si él tuviera la oportunidad de salir con quien quería, no le importaría darle el sol.

 

 

▼▲▼▲▼

 

 

Jongin, cada que no podía dormir, dibujaba un sol en su libreta.

Ocasionalmente lo coloreaba con acuarelas, pasteles, plumones o con lo que tuviera a la mano. No siempre era amarillo, a veces más naranja o rojo, dependiendo de su modo, pero el amarillo era más común, le tranquilizaba.

En Julio 7, el día que se le confesó a Sehun, llevaba aquella libreta llena de soles coloreados en su mochila. No eran muchas hojas, quizás veinte, pero en cada una había por lo menos diez astros.

El clima cambiaba constantemente e incluso si hacía un calor horrible durante el mediodía, en la noche el viento pegaría frío y sería inevitable escapar de él. Ambos estaban a la orilla del mar, comiendo paletas de coco que la mamá de Jongin había hecho para vender, pero su hijo tomó algunas y se las llevó a su pequeña cita con su mejor amigo.

Ese día, Sehun estaba perdido viendo las olas, sus ojos veían el mar, la inmensidad y lo interminable y extenso que era, lo grande que el océano podía ser y lo pequeño que era ante el mundo. No notaba que su paleta de hielo chorreaba sobre su mano, pero si podía captar el nerviosismo de su amigo, sin pensar más, comenzó a hablar:

—Krystal cortó conmigo hoy en la mañana — Dijo Sehun, incrédulo, como si aquella niña hubiese dejado escapar al mismísimo príncipe azul — No me lo dijo. Solo me mandó un mensaje. Me dio tanto coraje que lancé el teléfono por las escaleras y lo dejé ahí. Ya no quiero saber nada del mundo.

—Pero perderte en las olas no es lo mejor. El mar da miedo. — Respondió Jongin después de unos minutos. No podía procesar todo al mismo tiempo. Se alegraba bastante de la ruptura, pero sabía que Sehun perdía interés en el mundo cuando algo le entristecía. — Seguro hay alguien más para ti.

—No creo. Yo... simplemente quería estar con ella. — Dijo más derrotado — No me gustaba todo de ella en sí. Era grosera y gritaba por todo, pero... quería comprobar algo.

—¿El qué? — contestó el moreno, acomodándose en la silla de playa donde estaba sentado. El sol comenzaba a bajar, la noche se aproximaba.

—Que no creo que me gusten las mujeres. No del todo. Más que nada... quería estar con ella para experimentar, como en esos vídeos ¿recuerdas? Krystal tiene ese cuerpo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Tiene curvas y es delgada, su cara es bonita y su familia tiene mucho dinero. Es perfecta ¿no crees? Aun así, siento que algo le falta.

Oh, ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido. Cuando tenían aproximadamente trece, el pequeño niño Oh encontró una caja de vídeos pornográficos de su tío. Como no tenía con quien verlos, llamó a Jongin, quién se quedó por primera vez en su casa a dormir. Los pusieron en la videocasetera de su tío, la que estaba en la sala. Las primeras imágenes eran muy grotescas para sus inocentes cabezas, pero terminaron viendo cerca de cinco películas. Sehun veía cada acción con mucho detalle, como si fuera un tema para examen, en cambio, el mayor trataban de esconder el disgusto que le daba. Sabía que de esa forma el mundo se seguía poblando pero no le daban ni poquitas ganas de hacerlo con una mujer. Al contrario, en cierta cinta, eran tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer y, eso fue lo único rescatable en la opinión del moreno. Ambos sujetos se besaban mientras la mujer se tocaba viéndolos. Tal vez no fue mucha acción –en palabras del menor- pero a Jongin le había parecido algo extraordinario. Cuando acabaron con su pequeña sesión informativa, ambos durmieron abrazados en el sillón, solo en bóxers y con el ventilador cerca, era una noche caliente en un gélido noviembre.

—Sehun ¿Puedo leerte algo que escribí?— Habló con voz clara el moreno. Él único que había escuchado antes sus escritos era ZiTao, incluso, el chino le ayudó con algunas partes. El menor solo asintió mientras le miraba fijamente, sabía que Jongin era muy reservado en montones de cosas y, cuando le quería compartir alguna de sus extrañezas, no podía más que maravillarse.

Jongin era otro mundo.

El moreno tomó aire y abrió la libreta justo en medio, donde había un post-it que indicaba la página exacta, vio las letras de nuevo y, como si fuera por unos segundos, olvidó como leerlas y todas se dispersaban, cerró los ojos y, de nuevo, inhalando aire, dejó salir aquello que tanto había preparado.

—No te puedo comprar el sol. Ni darte el verdadero, pero puedo hacer un sol para ti cada día, no serán diez días,* pero si será por siempre. No te van a quemar. Se esconderán cuando duermas, pero seguirán queriéndote. Puede que se pongan tristes si te ven salir con la luna, pero te mostrarán su luz en la mañana. Pueden que caigan en desgracia si los abandonas, pero yo seguiré dándote soles, serán a prueba de los milenios y tempestades.

Su voz no tembló cuando habló. Su cuerpo no se movió ni su cara mostró todo el amor que quería darle a su amigo, pero su corazón casi salía disparado en ese instante. Sus palabras, aunque sonaran ensayadas y monótonas por su tono de voz, había causado que Sehun le viera con ojos abiertos pero inciertos, como si se debatiera para soltar palabra.

—Wow ¿eso escribes cuando no estamos juntos?

—También reparto flores. — Respondió con sencillez

—Eres asquerosamente romántico. Por eso no tienes pareja. — Dijo el rubio mientras veía al sol esconderse del lado opuesto a la playa. Se levantó de su silla y fue hacía donde Jongin estaba, quedando justo en frente de él. — Que bueno que yo no soy como tú.

—Pero tú me soportas así ¿no? — Dijo el mayor mientras veía al sol en los ojos del mismo Sehun. El sol se reflejaba con intensidad y su cabello rubio brillaba aún más. Jongin podía jurar que era la vista más hermosa del mundo, el mar justo detrás de él, como si fuera una bella mítica creatura que salía a encantar hombres justo en la puesta del sol.

—Un poco— Dijo en voz baja el pequeño, acercándose cada instante más, hasta rozar sus labios con los del moreno — Aun así, el Sol no se va a esconder ¿cierto?

—No, nunca.

—Bien, vamos a casa, Jonginnie. Tu mamá hizo un pay de fresa ¿no? Quiero un poco.

 

 

"Sehun ¿Prefieres al Sol o a la Luna?" Fue la parte que nunca leyó.


	2. R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun siempre buscaba manera de quedar con Jongin a pesar de vivir cada uno en polos puestos de la ciudad. Aunque no siempre era sólo Jongin.

Se hicieron tatuajes a juego cuando ambos tenían ya dieciséis. El niño de invierno tuvo que esperar hasta que su primavera le igualara en edad, porque quería que los tatuajes fueran para recordar que, de alguna forma, se pertenecían en la misma época.

La idea era de Jongin: había visto a turistas en la playa que se hacían tatuajes temporales para recordar su estadía en el lugar. La mayoría eran diseños patéticos en su opinión, los de ellos no debían ser típicos tatuajes sobre tribus desconocidas ni corazones con los nombres de sus madres. Al final, decidieron hacer algo especial. Sehun llevaba escrito en el brazo derecho ‘’never”, en letras cursivas y algunos garabatos en el término de la ‘r’. Jongin prefirió tener números, precisamente 94:13* con un estilo de reloj digital en el brazo izquierdo. El hombre que los tatuó les preguntó que significaban ambas cosas, pero no quisieron contestar.

Trataron de mantenerlos en secreto, pero el caluroso comienzo de mayo les obligaba a no usar tantas prendas de ropa y finalmente la hermana mayor de Jongin lo descubrió en menos de una semana, justo después de que éste saliera de la ducha sin siquiera recordar que su pequeño secreto no se borraba con jabón neutro.

No dijo que se lo había hecho a juego con Sehun, ni que mintió sobre su edad para que se lo pudieran hacer. Solo que era único y no había forma de quitárselo. Su hermana de en medio trató de defenderlo, pero su madre intervino en la discusión y el regaño se extendió hasta la madrugada.

Su padre le dio una bofetada cuando se enteró al día siguiente. Desayunaban en un silencio bastante incómodo hasta que el señor Kim preguntó que sucedía, estaba agotado del viaje que había hecho hasta Seúl para un curso de veterinaria y la noticia hizo que algo en él explotara. El joven tenía un vaso con agua entre los labios, le daba pequeños sorbitos mientras ocultaba su rostro hasta que la mano de su padre entró en contacto e hizo que el recipiente cayera y tirara todo su contenido. Su madre se llevó las manos a la boca y trató de ahogar un pequeño grito, pero después se interpuso entre ambos para evitar que los golpes llegaran a mayores. Ciertamente, era una familia conservadora y tradicionalista, pero nunca habían llegado al punto de golpear a sus hijos por una travesura o algo grosero que se les hubiera escapado, pero era más que nada un arranque de rabia por la locura que su único hijo había cometido y la acumulación de estrés una semana exhausta llena de dolores de cabeza que al final hicieron una mala y explosiva combinación.

A Jongin le prohibieron salir a cualquier lugar que no fuera a trabajar con la vieja de las flores por unas semanas, Sehun corrió con un poco más de suerte y sus padres solo tuvieron una plática seria con él por teléfono.

Todo progresaba lentamente. El primer beso llegó a finales de julio, aún en vacaciones.

Las hermanas de Jongin tenían ya trabajos de los cuales preocuparse todo el día y el moreno solo laboraba en el medio turno de la tarde. Había conseguido un horario fijo en la pequeña florería del mercado con la dulce anciana de siempre, así que por las mañanas Sehun solía llegar antes de las nueve a la casa de éste. No tocaba la puerta porque era más fácil si la empujaba con fuerza, era una entrada vieja, al igual que la casa, llena de oxido y producía horribles chirridos al ser abierta, si algún delincuente planeaba entrar no se tendría que esforzar mucho, solo debía ser silencioso en el acto.

Monggu y Jjanggu, los adorables perros de la familia Kim, tenían todo el patio trasero para disfrutar, corretear y hasta ladrar a las intrépidas lagartijas que subían por las tuberías viejas. De vez en cuando el joven rubio les llevaba juguetes y comida, los perros lo adoraban y brincaban a su alrededor con mucha alegría, Jjanggu movía su pequeña colita café y ladraba adorablemente para que el visitante le hiciera caso, era una escena dulce que hacía sentir a Sehun como en casa. En sus visitas matutinas subía las escaleras y ocasionalmente entraba al baño de la habitación de Jongin, se lavaba la cara y, si su amigo seguía profundamente dormido, tomaba un baño. En ocasiones cargaba con un cambio propio pero tenía años con la mala costumbre de tomar toda la ropa de Jongin que quisiese. Igual, no le reprocharía nada. Cuando terminaba se echaba en la cama del mayor, ésta era individual y les empezaba a quedaba pequeña con el paso del tiempo.

A veces, si tenía ganas, despertaba a su amigo y le pedía que desayunara con él, comenzaba a hablarle con susurros y le contaba de todo, sobre lo orgulloso que estaba después de que Monggu por fin aprendiera un truco o sobre algún viaje que tenía en mente o simplemente le narraba el noticiero que la noche anterior había visto con su tío, tratando de replicar los sonidos de patrullas o helicópteros hasta hacer tanto ruido que hiciese que el mayor le pegara con el codo en la cara (Jongin apreciaba sus horas de dormir casi tanto como a Sehun y aunque el rubio era su sol y su le llenaba de energía el solo verlo, nada se comparaba a cerrar los ojos por unas horas). Si no las tenía, prefería colarse entre las sábanas y dormir un poco más o simplemente mirarle por un rato, especialmente si ese era un día flojo: las sábanas terminaban siendo un desastre y sus piernas luchaban por el preciado territorio –aun estando Jongin medio dormido- o con los brazos fuera de la suave plataforma, en busca de alguna superficie fría para esos bochornosos días (y el calor sofocante y tentador que el otro despedía).

El golpetear de las olas entraba melodioso y pacífico, la espuma se disolvía al entrar en contacto con la arena o al chocar con las enormes piedras, el espectáculo atravesaba la distancia entre el mar y los oídos del rubio, la frescura y el eco retumbaban y contrastaban con los no tan preciosos ronquidos del moreno. Una ventana abierta daba hacia el mar y las cortinas de tafetán se meneaban al ritmo con el que con la brisa cálida y los rayos del sol penetraban en aquel cuarto blanco y desordenado. La maravillosa iluminación explotaba la belleza del mayor en niveles insanos. La piel canela resaltaba de una forma extraordinaria, sus gruesos y granates labios se abrían minuciosamente al dejar escapar el aire, el pistache de su pijama le hacía parecer un pequeño niño pero su cuerpo estaba tan bien construido que no hacía falta mucha imaginación para descubrir en qué belleza se convertiría al avanzar los años. Su tatuaje quedaba a la vista casi siempre y, Sehun recordaba que en realidad se pertenecían. Si ponía su brazo a la altura del de Jongin, entre los tatuajes quedaba una pequeña diferencia, como ese espacio entre dos personas cuando se ven de cerca y de pronto la menos alta se pone de puntillas para alcanzar al otro y darle un beso, justamente así lucían al estar cerca.

De vez en vez, cuando dormían abrazados o simplemente por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, Sehun quería catalogar el aroma de Jongin. Era dulce pero fuerte. Muy masculino pero delicado, no irritaba y el rubio era adicto a él. No era perfume de marca o Sehun ya lo sabría, era más natural, como una fruta. Eso era, una fruta ¿Pero cuál? Oh, lo que daría Sehun para saber de qué se trataba ¿Tal vez naranja? No, no era tan ácido ¿O era sandía? No, no era tan líquido pero sí casi imposible de confundir ¿Mango? No, eso no es un olor para un hombre como él. Pero seguro era una fruta. Alguna fruta mágica, quizás.

—Jongin — Sehun hablaba medio dormido mientras le hacía cosquilla cerca del hombro al mayor, la elevada temperatura de julio les había permitido dormir sin camisa por unas cuantas horas, pero el calor se elevaría una vez pasando el mediodía y el estar dormido no quitaría la sofocante sensación —¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Te importa si vamos a comprar algo de comida al supermercado? En la cocina no hay mucho.

—Ve tú. Afuera ha de estar peor.

—Pero aquí morirás de hambre, anda, yo pago.

Un pequeño gruñido fue lo que escuchó. Jongin odiaba que lo despertaran con preguntas sobre lo que harían. Prefería ir con el tiempo, sin planear desde tan temprano. A pesar de ello, Sehun lo tomó como un ‘no estaré ocupado’ y lo sacó de la cama a empujones.

Llevaron a casa varias de cosas por capricho de Sehun: un par de sándwiches empaquetados de jamón de pavo con aceitunas, algunas paletas de hielo, pan y mermelada para que Jongin se pudiera llevar como lonche a su trabajo algo ‘nutritivo y azucarado’ según el propio Sehun. Llenaron el carrito del supermercado con golosinas y papas para el resto de la semana y algunas frutas y carne que el pequeño dejaría en la casa de su amigo a escondidas. Ambos andaban en pantalones cortos con camisas sin abotonar completamente, algunas chiquillas de la colonia los veían con amor y deseo pero ninguna era tan valiente para irrumpir en la hermosa atmósfera que creaban los dos al platicar.

Comían en la habitación de los padres de Jongin, la televisión de ellos era la más grande y ambos cabían perfectamente en la cama. Las envolturas se quedaban esparcidas alrededor y eran minutos antes de la partida del mayor que se dignaban a recogerlos y tirarlos, pero ese día no ensuciaron tanto, de una forma ‘extraña’ o así quería llamarlo el moreno, sus manos terminaron entrelazadas, sin mucha fuerza pero era un apretón visible, no lo dejaría ir si solo agitaba la mano con suavidad.

El mayor no sabía si eran los nervios o qué le sucedía en realidad, pero sus manos se sentían sudorosas con ese pequeño contacto, trataba de concentrarse en la película de superhéroes que había rentando pero su mente y sus ojos se centraban en sus manos, justamente sus brazos tatuados chocaban ligeramente pero no se separaban, pensó en lo hermoso que era Sehun y en lo mucho que significaba su existencia en la vida del castaño, pensó en los momentos tontos y aburridos que pasaban pero no se quejaban porque no era tiempo desperdiciado. Miró el hermoso perfil de éste y trató de recordar si alguna vez alguien había sido tanto para él, no había comparación.

Lo vio un momento más hasta que el pequeño fue quien se le acercó, lo vio a los ojos y se perdió en la preciosa oscuridad, ambos respiraban suavemente, casi no se notaba que lo hacían hasta que sus labios chocaron tiernamente, fue el beso, el primer beso de ambos y era tan pequeño y significativo que no se permitieron repetirlo hasta unos años después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo años pensando qué hacer con este fic. No estoy satisfecha en cómo va (lo que va después de esto), pero prometo, ahora sí, terminarlo y hacer la historia como la planeé hace tiempo. *spoiler aunque es súper obvio* Este fic es OT3, kai/sehun/kris, así es como va a terminar. Espero no tardarme mucho en seguirlo ;___;


	3. I

Tenía 17 recién cumplidos y un enorme moretón debajo del ojo derecho cuando Jongin salió a la carretera a conseguir un aventón a Seúl. Lloraba de coraje y tristeza, no se pudo despedir de Sehun, ni siquiera avisarle que saldría de la ciudad y tal vez se le complicaría mucho verlo de ahí en adelante. Su padre le había quitado el móvil y sólo le aventó unos cuantos billetes, lo que se merecía por vestirse como prostituta, acusación que le hizo después de verlo con los ojos y labios pintados, probándose la ropa de su hermana mayor.

La furia de su padre se desató, lo lanzó sobre la cama mientras le gritaba las cosas más hirientes que se le podrían decir a un hijo, cada una acompañada de un puñetazo: ¡Me das asco! ¡¿Te eduqué para ser maricón?! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! ¡¿Pensabas meterte en mi cama vestido así, putita?! . Cuando se dio por satisfecho con el daño que le había hecho, le ordenó salir a toda prisa de la ciudad, si no quería terminar peor.

Llevaba una mochila vieja con unas cuantas camisas y el rímel y delineador corridos, no pensó demasiado en qué llevar, todo le temblaba y no podía contener las lágrimas. Se despidió de sus perros con unas palmaditas, mientras ellos revoloteaban a su alrededor, sentían su tristeza pero no podían hacer nada por Jongin.

Sintió la sangre recorrer su boca, tenía también parte del labio roto, donde su padre dio el último puñetazo antes de escupir a un lado de él, maldiciéndolo como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

 

 

Fue una decisión estúpida hacerle caso a su padre, pudo haber pedido asilo en la casa de Sehun, sus tíos eran un poco más comprensibles y podía esperar ahí a que regresara de sus vacaciones de invierno en Europa o debió haber ido a la playa, donde no sería la primera vez que se quedaría dormido a la orilla, esperando al amanecer después de calmar sus pensamientos. Todo eso le dio vueltas mientras pateaba algunas piedras afuera de un mercado de la capital. Un señor se ofreció a llevarlo si le ayudaba a descargar mercancía, no le importaba mucho su aspecto mientras le fuera útil, era una persona mayor con problemas en el coxis, problema que tenía desde hace varias décadas, historia que le contó repetitivamente a Jongin hasta llegar a su destino.

La gente lo miraba con extrañeza por la ropa sucia, ligera y ensangrentada que llevaba, el pronóstico apuntaba por una nevada pasando el atardecer. Marcó a su casa en un teléfono de monedas y su madre le contestó. No estaba enfadada, solo lloró los pocos minutos que hablaron, prometió mandarle dinero sin que su padre se diera cuenta y que mandaría a una de sus hermanas por él. Jongin le agradeció pero le dijo que tenía una vida que hacer, aunque fuera en otro lugar, nunca mencionó a Sehun.

 

 

Su aspecto era deplorable, más por el maquillaje deslavado que portaba, hasta tuvo que esconderse de la policía que tenía intenciones de llevárselo por la mala condición en la que se encontraba y la desaprobación que la gente le hacía al pasar por sus negocios. Un par de horas más tarde pudo asearse en un baño público, donde una señora amablemente le permitió entrar al verlo tan cansado. Aprovechó su tiempo al máximo, no sabía cuándo podría darse otro baño, no tenía asegurado un lugar para quedarse, sólo una persona en mente con la que no hablaba desde años atrás.

 

 

—Eres un idiota — Fue lo primero que escuchó Jongin al despertar. El sol le pegaba directo en la cara, ya era verano. Joonmyeon nunca tenía compasión cuando llegaba totalmente tomado y al día siguiente le regañaba, haciendo que el joven no extrañara su casa, ya que Joonmyeon era exactamente como su padre (sólo un poco más suave). —No me sorprendería si llega Yifan en cualquier momento y termina contigo de una vez.

Joonmyeon era el nieto de la florista de Busan con la que Jongin había trabajado hasta que falleció. Ciertamente la abuela solo seguía en el negocio para mantener a su único nieto y pagarle la universidad, aunque éste fuera (un poco) malagradecido por visitarla en raras ocasiones a pesar de saber lo mal de salud que se encontraba. Para suerte del moreno, logró entablar amistad con él y fue su salvación para quedarse en Seúl.

—No creo ser tan idiota como tú, hyung — Replicó el moreno, poniéndose el primer par de jeans que vio, mientras trataba de contener la risa. La cabeza le daba ligeras punzadas pero eso podría arreglarlo con el desayuno, sin embargo, el enojo del mayor tardaría en disiparse si seguía riéndose.

—Yifan nos vio, Jongin. Dijiste que no iría. —Dijo furioso Joonmyeon, mientras caminaba hacia la sala del departamento, se sentó y continuó. — Te quedaste dormido en su carro, él nos trajo de regreso y me miraba con más odio del normal.

—Lo estás malinterpretando, ya sabía. Le dije el miércoles, pero como a ti sí te da pena, le pedí que hiciera como si le desagradara. Él ama la idea de verme seguro, sea donde sea, le excita. — Contestó muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Como sea, no lo quiero ver ni que le mencione nada de esto al jefe, me despedirá sin pensarlo, me echarán como a ti de tu casa.

 

 

Jongin era el encargado de limpieza en el edificio donde Joonmyeon trabajaba, único empleo que consiguió con el bachiller a medias y poder de convencimiento, además de esconder su verdadera edad. No pagaban mucho, pero se había encariñado con las señoras que estaban bajo su encargo, todas eran amables y a veces llevaban comida de más para que el muchacho se llevara a la casa. Ese era el tipo de reacción que provocaba: el ser querido, comprendido y atendido por los demás. Incluso el superior de Jongin le tenía bastante consideración cuando éste se enfermaba o pedía un adelanto de su paga. Después de sus primeras tres semanas, las señoras encargadas de distintos pisos empezaban a preguntar más por la vida personal del moreno, si era cierto que Joonmyeon era de su familia, si tenía novia o si pensaba regresar a la escuela; nada se le hacía fuera de lo común, hasta que comenzaron a preguntar más, si le atraían los hombres o si le gustaría conocer a alguien que se interesaba en él.

 

 

 

Celebró sus 18 en los brazos de su novio Yifan, comiendo sushi mientras veían un homenaje a David Bowie en un canal de paga. Jongin había tenido un show la noche anterior, el tercero de Joonmyeon quien se sentía todavía fuera de lugar. Por otra parte, el moreno tenía aún la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, sentía las luces y el brillo todavía en él, seguía con el maquillaje puesto pero la peluca estaba tirada en el piso del baño. Yifan le besaba la cabeza cada que podía, le había cantado 'feliz cumpleaños' más de tres veces y se veía en sus ojos que estaba muy enamorado de Jongin. De él y todo lo que Jongin fuera.

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lo siento si este fic se me ha salido de las manos(?) Realmente está compuesto por otra historia que borré hace mucho tiempo, si la llegaron a leer, no tienen nada que ver, sólo me quedé con algunas partes que me gustaron. Cada salto de párrafo son tiempos diferentes.
> 
> Puede que edite este capítulo para mejorarlo, si lo hago, les haré saber<3  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
